


Friends Worth Having

by Inuy21



Series: Dragon Age One-shots [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, Implied Fenris/Hawke, Rivalry, just a bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuy21/pseuds/Inuy21
Summary: Garrett is ready for a night of drinking with his new friends. Lots of flirting, a bit of rivalry, lots of laughing: Just a regular night at The Hanged Man.





	Friends Worth Having

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for an August Challenge. Day 5: Friends
> 
> This is just something fun, set sometime before the end of Act 1. No true pairing is yet set and Garrett is quite the flirt, especially after drinking.

Garrett threw an arm around Bethany pulling her closer to his side as they walked from Gamlen’s place in Lowtown to The Hanged Man. 

“So how much trouble do you think we’ll get into tonight, sis?” he asked as a wide grin took over his face. After the day he had, Garrett was far too ready to get as much alcohol in him and forget some of the decisions he had been forced to make. 

Bethany wrapped an arm around his back as she looked up at him, a smile curving her lips. “We, Garrett? I don’t plan on getting into any trouble. You, on the other hand…I can already tell you’re ready to make mischief and likely get tossed on your arse again, brother.”

Garrett tilted his head back and laughed. After getting it all out, he slanted his eyes to look at his sister. “You know me too well, Beth, though I do believe you should have a little more fun.”

She scoffed, looking down at the ground. “I’ll leave the getting drunk and into unnecessary fights to you. I quite like having all my teeth. Besides, being a mage doesn’t exactly bode well for me if the Templars show up and have to restrain me,” the last part was said a bit more seriously than the first half. 

Garrett’s good nature deflated and his steps slowed. “Awe, Beth, I didn’t mean it like that.”

The hand wrapped around him squeezed at his ribs. “I know.” She gave her brother the tiniest of smiles. “Besides,” she started back in before Garrett could say anything else and make it more awkward, “mother has enough to worry about with you. What would she do if we both came back bloodied and a drunken mess?”

“Hey!” Garrett objected a little too loudly as he saw the few lingering inhabitants on the street turn to look at them. “It’s my sworn duty as the oldest to be the most problematic. Mother loves to fuss, so I give her that outlet.” The grin started to reappear as the atmosphere eased around them again. 

Bethany pinched him causing her brother to yelp and jerk away from her. She giggled, letting him go as they approached the tavern. “I’m sure she would appreciate it if you came home once in a while not needing fussed over, Garrett,” she slyly hinted as he opened the door for her. 

Garrett bent down to press a kiss to his sister’s cheek. “I’ll think on it, but don’t expect too much from me,” he chuckled, following her into the tavern. “Especially not after the day I had.”

“You always say that,” Bethany complained with a roll of her eyes. 

Garrett never got the chance to respond as “Sunshine!” and “Hawke!” were shouted from across the noisy tavern. Bethany smiled and skipped over to the long table their friends were sitting at. 

Isabela was there to catch her, planting a kiss on the corner of her mouth, Merrill quickly following Isabela’s lead. Aveline had turned in her seat to greet Bethany and offered the open chair next to her. Fenris lounged back in his chair, a bottle hanging between two fingers which he raised in greeting to Bethany even though his green eyes bore into Garrett. He threw the elf a grin, receiving a scoff for his efforts. 

Varric was on his way over to Garrett as a frown creased his brow. “Where’s Anders?” he asked with a bit of concern. Anders was still a bit standoffish, but he usually never missed a chance to get out and spread the mage agenda. 

“Blondie was invited, never showed. Sure he’s probably stuck at that clinic of his or working late on something,” Varric answered in his usual jovial tone though there was an undertone of seriousness to it. “You’re not thinking of sending a search party out for him, are ya?”

Garrett chuckled. “Not quite yet. It’s still a bit early and you’re probably right. He’s most likely holed away in his clinic working.” On what was the bigger concern. 

The mage needed to cool down on the whole uprising and freeing mages speeches he liked to blather on about. While Garrett agreed that things needed to change, he also knew that change took time and Kirkwall was shit-deep in mage and Templar problems. 

Varric reached up and slapped Hawke hard across the back, making him stumble a bit. “Come help me procure drinks then we can forgot about today.”

Hawke’s mouth twisted into a grimace. Yes, that. “A round of something far more potent than ale, if I may suggest,” Garrett said, playful yet serious as the jobs he had been taking to earn coin weighed on his mind. 

As they made their way to the bar, Garrett shook the thoughts from his mind. He couldn’t afford to let the bad stuff cloud his judgement for too long, though he’d rather not turn out like his uncle either. No, he would work hard, do what was needed to protect his family—what was left of it—and enjoy what little time he could with his new friends. 

~S~

An hour later Garrett was feeling much better as he gulped down another shot with Isabela, both of them laughing and leaning against the other when they finished. 

Aveline rolled her eyes at the pair. “Perhaps the two of you would like to take a break from the shots?” She wasn’t looking forward to breaking up any fights the two got into tonight and Bethany was beginning to look a little distraught over her brother. 

Bethany shot the guardswoman a thankful smile. “Aveline’s right,” she started. 

Boos chorused from the drunken pair before Bethany could continue. Aveline glared at them, knowing it would have no effect but she could still try to help her friend. 

“Garrett, I won’t be able to carry you home,” Bethany said a little worried. “You’ll likely have to share Varric’s bed if you keep drinking,” she teased. 

“I could always have them locked up for the night, keep them out of trouble and let them sober up instead,” Aveline volunteered, hoping the threat would at least grab Garrett’s attention. Of course, then Varric had to go and ruin it all.

“I would give Hawke the privilege of sharing my bed if he needed it,” Varric laughed as he lifted the tankard in his hand to take a drink, adding a wink for good effect. 

Garrett pushed himself up, swaying until his palms landed on the table. He bowed his head. “I would be honored to share your bed, though Isabela has already offered hers.” A leering smile curving his lips as his eyes darted to the pirate. 

Isabela swatted at his rear, laughing so hard she was almost crying. “That was for your ears only, love,” she reprimanded lightly as a smirk covered her lips. 

Garrett looked down at her, his mouth opening in feigned surprise. “I’ve dishonored the lady, how may I make it up to her?”

Before the act could continue to play out, a scoff sounded from across the table. Garrett looked up in time to see Fenris roll his eyes then take a swig from the bottle he had been nursing since Garrett had arrived—or at least he was pretty sure it was the same bottle.

“Would you like to put in your offer, too, Fenris?” It may not have been the smoothest of pick-up lines, but Garrett was far too drunk to care. He had wanted to hop into bed with the elf at their first meeting and the feeling hadn’t receded a bit. 

“No,” the elf said in all seriousness. “However I will offer to carry your drunk ass home if your sister is that worried about you.”

Bethany smiled. “Thank you, Fenris, that’s very generous of you.” She elbowed her brother in the ribs when he only continued to stand there with his mouth agape. “What do you say, Garrett?”

“I…” Isabela pinched his thigh. “Fenris, I…can you even carry me?” he asked in disbelieve and curiosity. 

Groans went around the table, but Garrett was too focused on Fenris’ secretive smile. He loved that smile, so much. Then the door to The Hanged Man opened and a blonde head started approaching their table. It was the drink in him that made Garrett turn from the table—and from Fenris—and rush his missing friend. 

Anders may have been a few inches taller than Hawke, but Garrett beat Anders in the muscle department which made it easier for the warrior to pick up the mage as Garrett hugged him. Heat rose on Anders cheeks as he was swung around in the middle of the tavern, onlookers galore. 

“Hawke, would you please,” Anders growled low in his friend’s ear as he pushed against Garrett’s shoulder. 

Garrett chuckled as he placed the mage back on his feet. Anders readjusted the strands of hair that had fallen in his eyes thanks to Hawke’s harassment. Fingers tangled with Anders’, in his hair, as Garrett’s forehead butted against the mages’. 

“You’re late. I was worried.”

Anders flinched as he smelled the alcohol emitting from Hawke’s breathe. “I had work to do, Hawke,” he said as he cupped Garrett’s face and pushed it away from his. “Sorry I just can’t drop everything to come join you for a drink.” Not that Justice would allow him the privilege of getting drunk with his friend even after a hard day of nonstop work. 

Garrett scrunched his nose, hurt and shame slamming into his brain all at once. Anders braced the warrior as he swayed on his feet and tipped sideways. Then Garrett was laughing, tugging Anders with him as he headed back toward the table with his other friends.

“Look who I found!” Garrett announced as the pair stopped at the table. Garrett made a showy wave around Anders face and chest as if the mage was some lost treasure that everyone should be impressed with.

“An unwanted mage, congratulations, Hawke. You’ve done the world an injustice,” Fenris said, his eyes narrowing on Anders. 

“Hey,” Merrill piped up, sounding quite offended and catching Fenris’ and Anders’ attention. “There are two other mages sitting right here, Fenris,” she continued, eyeing Bethany as if asking for help. 

Before the argument could get out of hand Fenris answered, “And yet I said an unwanted mage.” Though he still preferred to keep his distance from Merrill and her blood magic; Bethany he could tolerate most days. “Perhaps I should be the one to leave, then,” Fenris complained as he stood up, placing the bottle he had been holding onto the table before turning to leave. 

Garrett let go of Anders in favor of chasing after Fenris who hadn’t even taken two steps away from his seat yet. “You can’t! You promised Bethany that you’d carry me home!” Garrett reminded the elf vehemently. At the last second he remembered that Fenris didn’t like to be touched, so Garrett kept his hands at his sides.

“The mage is here now. I’m sure he’d be more than willing to escort you home.” Fenris tried to brush Hawke off, but the other man was having none of it as he stepped into the elf’s path again refusing to let him leave without a scene.

One of Garrett’s eyebrows rose high as he threw a side glance in Anders’ direction then scoffed. “Anders isn’t built for lifting.” Garrett shrugged a shoulder. “I mean, I don’t know that for sure, but I wouldn’t put too much money on it.”

“Hawke, I can hear you, you know?” Anders said from across the table causing Varric and Isabela to laugh. 

Garrett turned his head and shushed the mage before turning back to Fenris. “Please stay. I want you here and Bethany will appreciate the help getting me home.” He paused for a moment, thoughts swimming in and out of his brain. “I’d appreciate the help, if you wouldn’t mind, that is,” he babbled. 

A smile flittered across Fenris’ mouth and a small bit of laughter escaped. “Fine, I’ll stay.” Fenris turned his head to look at Bethany. “Let me know when you’re ready to leave and I’ll help you get your brother home.”

“Hey!” Garrett shouted, offended for only a brief second. What he really wanted to do was kiss the elf, and propose a night alone, but then Isabela was pouring out more shots and calling him back to her side. 

“Thank you, Fenris,” Bethany said again, leaning over the table to smile at the man. 

One side of his lip slanted up as he nodded, fingers already wrapped around the neck of the bottle he had been drinking from. 

“Would you mind if I joined your group home?” Merrill asked suddenly. “I mean I’m going that direction anyway, so if you wouldn’t mind the company…”

Bethany laid a hand over Merrill’s. “That sounds like a fine idea. We’ll likely need all the help we can get for Garrett,” Bethany said wryly as she watched her brother tip back-to-back shots with Isabela. 

“Count me in as well,” Aveline joined in. “If you get attacked Hawke isn’t going to be much help, and as a member of the guard I can’t have that hanging over my head,” she quipped. 

“Oh yay.” Merrill clapped happily, bouncing in her seat. “It’ll be a party!”

Aveline smirked, glancing at Garrett downing yet another shot. “One that Hawke certainly won’t remember. That might be for the best, though.” She didn’t always agree with his methods and choices but no one else was taking the jobs he was being offered. 

“Then I can just…” Fenris started, but was stopped short. 

“Oh, no, no, no.” Aveline leaned closer, making sure she had Fenris’ full attention. “You’ll not leave me to carry Hawke’s weight alone. Besides, as drunk as he is…is bound to get, he’ll never forgive you for abandoning him.”

Fenris scoffed then sneered, eyes raking over the drunken man as he clinked glasses with Isabela then linked arms as they shared their drinks. “Maybe it would be best to leave him to his fate with the pirate.”

Bethany choked on the drink she had just taken, Merrill asking if she was alright and giving her a soft pat on the back. Varric roared with laughter. Even Aveline was giving him a sideways glance. 

Ah, yes, he should care because Hawke found Fenris attractive, flirted with him almost every chance he got—though Hawke did tend to flirt with everyone he came into contact with. That perhaps he should be jealous, and maybe he was a little bit, but not enough to spoil Hawke’s fun. 

“Wouldn’t that be abandoning him, as well?” Anders spoke up from a few chairs down. “If you don’t wish to see your friend home safe then just say so.”

Fenris felt his fingers tighten around the bottle he refused to let go. Perhaps it would come in handy here in a few minutes? Green eyes narrowed as he leaned forward to look at the mage. “It’s not abandoning him. It’s teaching him a much deserved lesson.” Fenris waved his free hand at the oblivious pair. “Who’s to say Hawke doesn’t wish to spend the night with Isabela?”

Anders’ lips twisted as the mage and warrior glared at each other. The rest of the table seemed content to ignore their squabble as they had already gone back to talking amongst themselves. 

“Hey, hey, hey!” Garrett shouted, liquid sloshing out of the glass he held as he swung it between Anders and Fenris. “I won’t have you two fighting over me!” A wide grin split his lips. “I have plenty of love for both of you!” Garrett’s head flopped to the side, looking at his partner in crime. “What say you, Isabela? They can join in the fun, right?”

The pirate looked over at the brooding men then back to Hawke. “Oh, they must join in the festivities, they’re far too dour.” Isabela grabbed the bottle, took Hawke’s shot glass, filled it, then refilled her own and slid them toward the mage and elf. “Drink up, boys! Put a little hair on your chest.”

Anders pushed his away, wanting to partake but the spirit inside him refused to imbibe. “I’ve already got hair on my chest, thanks,” he declined. 

Hawke snatched the glass back and downed it. “Your loss, my friend.”

Fenris shrugged and tipped his head back, the drink gone in seconds as he set the empty glass back on the table. A slight smile slanted his lips as she pushed the glass back toward Isabela. “Now may I go back to my brooding?”

Isabela slanted a look at Hawke who nodded. “One more, then you’ll be free to brood away.” 

Isabela once again took Hawke’s glass, a loud shout of protest erupting from the warrior. She ignored it as she filled the glass and pushed it toward Fenris. The elf reached for the glass, a finger tracing around the edge before he picked it up. The liquor burned at his lips as he tilted the glass but refused to let it pass his lips just yet. 

“Fuck, Fen, just drink it!” Garrett half-groaned, watching the elf take his time as he hadn’t with the other glass. 

A smirk parted his lips and Fenris drained the liquor. Then the glass was dangling from his hand as he held it back out to Hawke. Garrett took it, fingertips grazing in the barest of touches. Hawke was far too invested in watching Fenris’ mouth, though, to notice the small bit of contact. His mind filled with thoughts of covering that mouth with his own, sucking the remnants of the liquor off them. 

Isabela sat back, giving the elf a slow clap. “Good show, Broody,” she teased. “You may now go back to ignoring the rest of us until you’re needed.”

Fenris scoffed; a dusting of pink covering his cheeks. “Just don’t give Hawke too much more. I can carry him, but I’d prefer if he could refrain from vomiting during the trip.”

Isabela glanced at Hawke, who was still staring at Fenris, shot glass cupped in his hand. “He looks quite finished to me.” A laugh bubbled up and out as her head tipped back. 

The sound broke Garrett from his thoughts and a grin reappeared as he watched the pirate laugh away. As he turned from the laughing woman, Hawke gently set the glass down then looked down the table at his other friends. They were all chatting away not a worry in the world for the moment. 

It was nice and he wished it could always be like this. No fighting, no chaos, just friends and family living peacefully and perhaps a bit dysfunctional. Garrett let out a wistful chuckle, rubbing his hands over his face. He knew it would never be that easy, so he was just going to enjoy the moments like this as often as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Critiques and kudos are always welcome!


End file.
